The Darker Side of Evening
by Jezebellabean
Summary: SasuSaku. Sakura has left the Leaf, disillusioned by the shinobi world, but when an unexpected visitor arrives with the distinct intention of killing her, how can she resist his offer of a new life?
1. Chapter One

Shit! I forgot the disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.

A little something I thought up and would greatly appreciate your critique. :3

* * *

><p><strong>The Darker Side of Evening<strong>

**Chapter One**

* * *

><p>A dreamlike quiet pervades the night as Sasuke sits, calm and reticent, in the room of the tea house. He's waiting for his contact to arrive, and the way the air permeates with the rush of silence before the storms sends shivers down his spine. Sasuke loves storms, loves the way the lightning crackles and leaves jagged forks in the midnight sky. He knows part of it is his nature, and it's the same reason why Kakashi likes to race against the thunderous bolts. It brings out the animal in him, and it's a rare treat when he can rush up against the jaws of the storm and wallow in the sense of power it produces. But he would have to subdue himself, for he was here on business, not pleasure.<p>

Uchiha Sasuke hadn't entered the Fire Country for three years, and he didn't make light of the fact he was situated in a place he'd rather avoid. He'd been careful, had picked a place out in the sticks where even the hunter-nin seldom visited. It had been three years since Naruto had beat him into submission, with his saccharine doctrine and stupid sentiments, but he'd got away, and travelled as far as possible in the wake of Madara's demise. Sasuke of course had wanted to end the other Uchiha himself, but he hadn't been able to, not in the sorry state he'd been in after his bout with Naruto.

Now, he evaded the shinobi world as much as possible, and worked for himself, moved from place to place without leaving a trace, like a ghost without a home to haunt. He was older, a man now, calmer but still set in his ways. He would never rejoin Konoha; never go back to happier days because those memories were long gone. He had no friends, no attachments, just the sordid business of being a sword to hire. He was someone few people knew how to get a hold of, and it was only the higher echelons of the underworld who couldn't call on the Villages who hired him.

A sudden flash illuminates the room, and Sasuke's looks out to the sky. The silence is deafening for a second, before the drum of thunder booms through the night. He turns his head and listens to the furore.

The screen door opens, and there are voices calling to each other beyond the thin walls.

"Lightning?" A voice as tentatively, as if Sasuke's mood would turn from professionalism to murderous intent in the blink of an eye.

He decides not to respond; he just turns his head towards the man and blinks.

"He's here sir," The same man steps back and instead a small, plump old brute brushes the taller man aside and fixes Sasuke with a curious stare. His eyes are bright, but hollow, and Sasuke immediately deduces him as scum.

"Ah, so you're the one they call Lightning, what apt weather," He said conversationally, and a flash of lightning briefly illumed the room before the crash of thunder caused Sasuke's tea cup to rattle.

"You're Nomura?" Sasuke asked, and remained impassive as the small man ran his eyes across his torso.

"You're not nearly as intimidating in person as your reputation would suggest,"

Sasuke scowled at his words and flared his chakra. He had nothing to prove, but he'd rather put Nomura in his place before they proceeded with the details.

Nomura felt the air around him thicken and grow heavy. He frowned as his body began to shake from the way Sasuke's chakra choked the air, how it seemed to squeeze the breath from him.

"Heh..." Nomura struggled to breathe but he seemed beyond amused at the young man's reaction. "It's true what they say about you,"

Sasuke would not be baited into a conversation with this man. They all seemed to enjoy taking their time with their requests, and he hadn't the patience to stomach this man's long winded monologue.

"I'm sure you don't need to be told how powerful you are, so I'll come straight to the point," Nomura said as Sasuke remained impassive.

"I would prefer that we stick strictly to business," Sasuke announced, using a slight threatening intonation to his voice, but Nomura simply smiled his wicked grin.

"There's someone I'd like you to get rid of for me," Nomura said, and his mouth seemed to curve in triumph as he continued to appraise Sasuke form. It appeared as if he already thought he'd won whatever his distasteful battle was, given Sasuke's favoured attributes.

Nomura licked his thin lips and gave a crooked smile.

"A kunoichi," He began, sneering as if the woman in question were nothing more than a gutter whore. "A damned annoying one at that, she works in a city on the coast as a doctor- _my _city- but she's been giving me trouble with my... _endeavours. _None of my men can seem to get close enough to get rid of her for good, but I think the tides will change now,"

"Supply her name and a photograph, and then we'll talk payment," Sasuke said, and watched as the shadows cast against the shouji screen moved and fidgeted.

"I'll give you her name only too readily," Nomura said, but his cadence altered to something less confident. "But you should be aware that she possesses such strength you wouldn't believe, and she can stop your nervous system from functioning with just the flick of her wrist,"

Sasuke highly doubted one kunoichi would be much to handle.

"But I'm pretty confident that she'll be no match for you," Nomura said a smiled a ghastly wide grin. He rustled into his pockets and quickly produced what looked like all the details Sasuke would need. He positioned them on the table and pushed them towards the Uchiha.

Sasuke took them and placed the documents into his bag for later.

"Aren't you going to see the data we've produced?"

"I'll look at it later, now I want to discuss payment," Sasuke said sharply. He doubted this mission would be anything special.

"I'll pay you fifty-thousand ryou," Nomura replied quickly. "That's far beyond her price in the bingo book, and I hear your prices are extortionate, but to have her out of the way means I could make double that,"

"In that case I'll take one-hundred-thousand ryou,"

"What?"

Sasuke brusquely got up to leave, and moved towards the door.

"Wait!"

The Uchiha craned his neck back over his shoulder and fixed his black eyes on Nomura.

"One-hundred-thousand ryou," He said with trepidation. "Just make sure she's well and truly dead,"

Sasuke only nodded, and made his way out the room. He passed Nomura's collection of thugs on the way out and barely gave them little notice as they stared him down with awed curiosity. He was well known in the underworld, and the other men had enough wits about them to be cautious. Sasuke made his quiet way to the reception desk and asked to be shown to his room.

The maid blushed as he locked eyes with her, but he was used to women fawning over his good looks. She led him upstairs and showed him his room, which was small but purposeful. He'd stayed in far worse places than this.

"Breakfast is served at half-past seven," The girl said, and left.

Sasuke gave long, tired exhale as he dropped his bag on the floor and removed his over-coat. His limbs were tired, even though the buzz in the air from the lightning storm pulled at his consciousness. Ever since he had learned of Kakashi cutting a lightning bolt with his Raikiri Sasuke had felt the urge to do the same, to rush out into the unknown and wrestle with the elements, but for now he would take a look at the unlucky person who would be his next hit.

He gathered the documents from his bag and released the seal with a swift cut of razor-sharp chakra. He sat down heavily on the bed, and the springs momentarily gave way under his weight until they levelled out again. He flipped open the page, but it took him a second before he could fully register what he saw there. His surprise was apparent.

It was a name he recognised all too well.

_Haruno Sakura._

Sasuke only scowled, and put the file down.

_So be it._

* * *

><p>The hospital was easily the largest structure in the whole of the Kanagawa city, it rose up above the neighbouring buildings, and Sakura had grown used to the sight of it. Since leaving the confines of Konoha life, Sakura had decided she much rather be a doctor than a kunoichi, but sometimes the pull of her old life grew too much. She missed the adventure, and life here was somewhat boring, but the break from shinobi life was a welcome one, especially after the trauma of her last mission.<p>

She settled in this town because of the beauty of its surroundings. The Kanagawa Harbour was stunning, the water pure and crystal in the crisp light of dawn, or fiery and smouldering in the dusk's profusion. The people were kind, but she had yet to really make any new friends. Her talents in the hospital were greatly appreciated, as was her bedside manner, but she had grown weary already. She wanted the rush and excitement of her old life, but at least this new one paid well.

However, she had made a name for herself not only by healing the sick. Much to Sakura's annoyance, she had become a part of the darker side of this city, had taken on the dredges of the underworld against her better judgement. Nomura and his thugs liked to think they ran this town, and she had healed too many of their victims to believe otherwise. She was surprised the council hadn't called upon shinobi might to quell his rampage, but then of course they were probably on his payroll too. He controlled every aspect of the criminal underworld in this town, from the illegal prostitution, to loan sharking. His grip was tight, but it was no doubt slipping, given her intervention.

Sakura was walking idly by as she saw some the familiar brutes seemingly coercing the owner of a bar into paying his debt. She stopped dead and placed down her bag, and stepped towards the ruffians.

"Pay us what you owe, or we'll cut your ear off," One of them snapped, just in Sakura's earshot. He pulled the man by the scruff of his neck and raised a dagger threateningly to the side of his face.

"I-I can't... business has been slow- please- I'll get you the money!" The man trembled in the large hands of the brute.

Sakura cracked her knuckles. She hated those who preyed on the weak, especially by these measly two.

"You'll give us what you have now!" The larger man of the two yobs growled. They barely had any time to notice what was happening before Sakura yanked them from behind and threw them across the street. They landed with an almighty crash as one gangster was lobbed against a bin. The rubbish was spilled across the pavement.

The small, skinny man spat on the floor and looked up, knowing all too well who he'd run into.

"You fucking bitch!" He seethed, but then cast a nasty, sleazy sneer. "You'll pay for this,"

"I'd like to see you try!" Sakura snapped and raised her fists. "Now get out of here before I tear your ugly head off,"

The two men looked to each other, and grinned. "Oh you'll be sorry, Sakura, you've not seen the last of us,"

"Gone on, just piss off will you," Sakura sighed and turned to the man who owned the bar. "Are you all right sir? They didn't injure you did they?"

"Thank you, Sakura-san," The gentleman said. Sakura was still only just becoming accustomed to being a near celebrity in these parts. "I am fine, only my pride was wounded,"

"It was no problem, if they cause trouble for you again you only have to find me at the hospital," Sakura smiled, and waved her hand in farewell. The barman only bowed and mumbled some words of thanks.

Sakura recollected her bag (which no one would dare to steal, lest they incur the wrath of a powerful kunoichi) and carried on her merry way. She was still becoming comfortable towards the way people stared at her in the street. Too long had the city been plagued by feckless tyrants like Nomura, and people had only just begun to feel safe under her careful watch. Many watched Sakura's powers in awe, as shinobi rarely visited this part of the Fire Country, so she was somewhat of a novelty. The other doctors in the hospital were especially fascinated by her talents.

As Sakura neared the hospital doors she cast a look over her shoulder. She wasn't sure why, but she had the feeling someone was watching her. She had grown used to people staring at her, but this was different. There was a strong malevolence, and something familiar. She surveyed her surroundings, but decided she was probably just being paranoid and turned away. The nurse at the front desk welcomed her, and they engaged in idle chit-chat, all the while someone was watching the back of her pretty pink head.

* * *

><p>Sasuke watched her stop and stare in his direction.<p>

_Maybe her senses are more attuned than before? _

Sasuke assessment of her character had begun from the very moment he began tailing her from her apartment, to the foot of the hospital. He'd been stalking her footsteps for days now, watching and wondering. He'd viewed her strength, the way she threw the two men as if they were as flimsy as cardboard. He would have to watch out for those fists, and her medical chakra, as he'd learned from numerous fights with Kabuto under Orochimaru's tutelage. Medic nin could sever chakra pathways in the blink of an eye if he wasn't careful.

But all in all, he wasn't particularly impressed. Of course, she had made some improvements, but no doubt Sakura was still too kind for her own good. Her good "deeds" were surely testament to her weakness of character as a ninja.

_Her heart's still weak._

* * *

><p>"It's okay, it's okay, you'll be fine..." Sakura attempted to placate the screaming child.<p>

"But it hurts!" The little boy wailed, as his arm lay twisted and contorted.

"You'll be fine," Sakura said soothingly, and produced a lollipop. The little sniffed and took the sweetie. "Just let me look at that arm and we'll have you as good as new,"

Sakura let the green medical chakra seep from her fingers.

"Now this will hurt," Sakura told him as the boy sucked at the lollipop. "You'll have to be a brave young man just for a second,"

Sakura deftly took the tiny arm and snapped it back into place. The boy screamed, and the candy fell from his mouth. The medic-nin quickly made short work of fixing his arm back to its original state, and she knitted the bone back together in just a few short seconds. Immediately the boy fell limb, exhausted from the trauma of having his arm twisted back into place.

"There all better now, thank you for being such a brave young man,"

The boy wiped the tears from his eyes and he gazed at his arm as if he'd never seen it before.

"Say thank you, Shinji," The boy's mother urged and bowed to Sakura.

"Thanks," The little boy said, but he seemed a little too sleepy to really realise what was going on.

Sakura smiled at her handiwork and produced another lollipop. The boy, Shinji, took the lollipop and left, his mother once again thanking Sakura. A nurse replaced them as they exited through the surgery door.

"That's it for today, Haruno-sama," The nurse said, and Sakura stretched out her aching limbs. It had been a long day, but a fruitful one.

"Thank you, Megumi-san," She replied, and began gathering her things. She made her way into the hospital foyer, and waved goodbye to all those present. She emerged into the evening bustle, where the first signs of the night's revellers had appeared. She looked out to the water, where the most spectacular sunset sitting along the seam of the ocean's surface. It was truly a marvel to behold.

Sakura walked quickly to her apartment, where she went about checking the status of the traps. Given the fact that she'd made more enemies than friends she thought it best to keep her home as well guarded as possible, lest she come back to it trashed.

A small collection of mail is situated at the foot of the door and she scoops down to pick it. She whips through them, but when she finds nothing interesting beyond the odd bill and junk mail, she sets it down on the coffee table in the living room.

After dealing with the mail she sets about preparing dinner, but as she begins to toss the stir fry, her senses suddenly flared. Sakura's heart stopped for a second as the vegetables sizzled away. There was someone in her apartment... And they were standing in the kitchen doorway. Immediately she drove the chakra to her hands and spun, only to find the breath leave her lungs.

"Sakura," Uchiha Sasuke was standing in her kitchen, his pinwheel eyes spinning as he locked her into a genjutsu.

Sakura felt the world swirl for a moment, until she found herself in a black room with no windows, where they only light emitted came from Sasuke's form. She began to realign her chakra in an attempt to break the genjutsu.

"That won't work here," Sasuke stated, his face impassive as Sakura cast her eyes around, desperately looking for an escape. "I have improved my Tsukiyomi technique to Itachi's level, so even you can't break from this,"

"What are you doing here?" Sakura growled, and continued to amass her chakra. She was too resourceful to give up so easily.

"I've come to collect your head," Sasuke said, and he closed his eyes. "I'll make it as painless as possible,"

Sakura felt the black room fill with his chakra. He was going to kill her, but Sakura had a trump card of her own. When she felt her chakra steady, she unleashed her counter-genjutsuf.

"You shouldn't underestimate me, Sasuke," Sakura fixed her mouth in a grim line, and released her chakra. She suddenly grew to ten times her size and Sasuke watched as she brought her fist down hard against him. Sasuke dodged the blow with ease, until Sakura attempted to pummel him into the ground. He dodged again, and suddenly the world changed. They were in a small town, the streets deserted.

"So you know a little counter-genjutsu, even at this level," Sasuke noted, but still wasn't impressed. "The report I was given told me you used illusions,"

"Then you should know better," Sakura's voice boomed as she brought her fist down to the ground.

Sasuke leapt out the way, and then summoned a quick Raikiri. His hand glowed with the chirping chakra, and he swiftly avoided Sakura's blows as he jumped up and buried his fist straight through her heart. Sakura yelped, and burst into a cloud of smoke as she returned to her normal size. She fell through the air and crashed into a fruit stall. The oranges and apples flew in every direction, but she was quick to gather herself. As she began to regain her wits, she was quickly met with Sasuke's face looking down at her.

Sasuke watched her with his deadly Mangekyou Sharingan, his face smug, and almost daring her to move. The sky suddenly changed from blue to scarlet, and the world became cloaked in shadows. He was changing the genjutsu, and Sakura again began to realign her chakra again, in an effort to break free.

"This world we're in is mine, I control everything... even the air you breathe," Sasuke announced, and once again he changed the world. The air became thinner and thinner, until Sakura was choking on the floor, breathless. She keeled over, unable to rise as the air disappeared. Her only hope was to break from the illusion. Sakura looked up and fixed Sasuke a hateful stare, then smiled.

"Why are you smiling?" Sasuke asked, bemused.

"Look... behind you..." Sakura said, her breath coming in hard pants.

Sasuke merely frowned, then turned to look over his shoulder. His eyes widened as he came face-to-face with a Sakura much larger, and angrier than her previous incantation.

"Get out of my head!" The larger Sakura snarled. Sasuke's Tsukiyomi was suddenly engulfed by light, and the air regained its weight. The larger Sakura smashed him against a wall, and finally the world swirled back to the present.

Sakura breathed a grateful breath as Sasuke's world disappeared, and she was back in her kitchen. She didn't have time regain her faculties, she simply pushed all her chakra into her fists and raced towards Sasuke, who appeared to be recovering from the use of Tsukiyomi. He quickly dodged out the way, letting Sakura slam her fist into the wall, where it crumbled into dusty clusters of stone from the impact. Sakura turned, and wouldn't give up from the assault, even though the force of Sasuke's illusion was hindering her coordination.

Sasuke unsheathed his sword and raced towards Sakura. She didn't have time to block, when he suddenly stabbed her right through the stomach. She froze from the pain, and looked up at him with fierce eyes.

"Why...?" She breathed, but Sasuke didn't reply, he merely watched her questioning eyes. Sakura began to rally her healing chakra towards the wound.

"Just business..." He said, and roughly pulled the sword from her abdomen. Runnels of blood erupted from the gash, and Sakura fell to the floor. Her chakra imminently began to close the wound; Sasuke seemed to have missed her vital points but what reason she did not know. He towered over her while she lay hunched on the ground.

"I thought... you were going to make it quick?" Sakura panted through the pain. It wasn't the first time she'd been stabbed through the stomach, but the pain was always too much to handle.

"Perhaps I'm having second thoughts..." Sasuke said, and he wiped his sword clean with a cloth. He inspected the blade before he continued. "Breaking from Tsukiyomi is impressive,"

"Have I piqued your interest?" Sakura asked, though she could barely keep the sarcasm from her voice. "I never took you to be a curious person,"

"I am curious as to why you decided to leave Konoha," Sasuke sheathed his sword, and Sakura sat up, the hole in her stomach now fully healed. "And why you've made some dangerous enemies,"

"Nomura sent you? I expected as much, but I didn't think you'd ever lower yourself to do such dirty work," Sakura spat back, and began to stand up. "How much is he paying you?"

"Enough. But perhaps we can make a deal," Sasuke said, and extended his hand to allow her up. Sakura didn't take it.

"You've sunk even lower than I would have imagined, Sasuke," Sakura stood up, and could smell her cooking burning in the kitchen. "And look you've ruined my dinner,"

"I didn't take you for being _rude_ either, Sakura,"

"You just put me under an illusion, stabbed me in the stomach and have come here with the intent to kill me, why should I be polite to you?"

"Because I've seen something admirable in you, and you possess skills that could be useful. Your chakra control for one is interesting, it would be a shame to waste such talents," Sasuke said, then paused for thought. "And you still love me,"

Sakura gave a harsh laugh. "You delude yourself, now either kill me or be on your way,"

Sasuke ignored her spite and simply carried on. "Why did you leave Knonha?"

"Why should I tell you?" Sakura asked, and proceeded to the kitchen where she removed the wok from the stove and switched the gas off.

"If you don't tell me, I'll slaughter you where you stand," Sasuke threatened, and Sakura knew too much to think it was a bluff. He could slice through her head in a second if he so wished, or engulf her with black flames.

"Why are you so interested, you've never been before so why start now, Sasuke?"

"You never had it in you to be shinobi, I'm guessing you had to do something you didn't want to, and left because of it," Sasuke stated, and when he saw her tense, he knew he'd hit a sensitive spot. "You don't want to be a simple commodity for hire anymore?"

"Isn't that what you are?"

"I make my decisions for myself, I'm not under anyone's thumb," Sasuke dug deeper, knowing he was close to the truth. "I admire the fact you finally got a backbone and left,"

"But don't you hate anything to do with Konoha, even an ex-kunoichi?" Sakura asked, and turned. She fixed her gaze straight to his ominous, spinning eyes.

"I still hate Konoha, and all it stands for, but if you left and became your own person, I have no reason left to hate you,"

"Who said I left them for good?"

"Don't lie, I can see it in your eyes," Sasuke snapped. "You have no intention of ever going back, even when that stupid nonce finally becomes Hokage,"

"Don't you dare put words in my mouth Uchiha Sasuke, and why would I listen to a proposition from you? You're half mad, and you have no scruples, why would I still listen to you?"

"Because you're jaded and lonely," Sasuke said. "I've watched you for days, observing, and you may be slightly happier here, with your tedious little life, but you've become an empty shell of your former self, your talents are slowly being wasted,"

Sakura's mind was abuzz, she couldn't believe the situation. Uchiha Sasuke was in her flat, hired by that snake Nomura with the distinct intent to kill her. Sakura may be more powerful, wiser and more skilled than before, but she had no chance in a straight fight against him. She may have been a threat, but there was no way she could win this fight. But the way he was quizzing her, his sudden interest had confounded her the most. Sasuke had never been interested in anyone beyond surpassing Naruto, and now he was willing to offer her a proposition. It was true the rudiments of daily life here weren't anything special, and the fact that she had left Konoha in bad blood had certainly piqued his curiosity.

And, although she never cared to admit it, she certainly did still have feelings for him, even if he had become a monster, she would never be over him. Perhaps this was the situation she had been waiting for, the chance to change her life for something different, whatever his proposition was, she would listen.

"What if I am interested in what you have to say?" She asked, and scraped the contents of the wok into the bin.

Sasuke smirked, he knew she would come round, and even despite her words, he knew she had feelings for him.

"You're disillusioned by the world we live in, you've seen the light, and with that comes disappointment and anger," Sasuke said, and he leaned against the wall. "Because of what you were ordered to do, you've isolated yourself and become a recluse. I always thought of you as fool, but maybe I've been doing you a disservice?"

"I am indeed disillusioned, but there are still people I care about in Konoha," Sakura said. "I would never do anything to betray them,"

"I'm not asking you to betray anyone, my grief with Konoha is something I have come to terms with on my own, all the people I wanted to kill for their actions against my family are dead," Sasuke explained. "That doesn't mean I will ever go back, my own thoughts on life in the shinobi world is one of disillusionment, like you,"

"So what's your proposition?" Sakura snapped, her patience wearing thin. "What do you want from me?"

"Come with me," Sasuke said, and the worlds hung in the air like a fog. "Your medic skills would be useful, and your genjutsu skills,"

Sakura turned around and set the wok back on the stove, she stared at Sasuke, her vivid green eyes narrowed in suspicion.

"And why would I want to?"

"Well perhaps you don't have a choice; the bounty on your head is enough for me _still _consider killing you,"

"What would I be?" Sakura scoffed. "Your convenient _whore_?"

"I have no intention of sleeping with you, but you've shown me enough to be interested in your skills, and as I say; perhaps I'm not giving you a choice,"

Sakura set her mouth in a grim line as Sasuke reached for his sword, showing her he meant what he said. This was last thing she'd expected was to be bullied into joining him on his escapades.

"You're _bored... _You're bored with this place, but you don't want to go back to Konoha, so come with me instead," Sasuke continued, and Sakura knew what he said was true. Life here was simple, but she missed the adventure, she longed for some excitement, to let the wind blow through her hair, to have the thrill of life ring through her once again.

"Why are you so interested in me?" Sakura asked, although she already knew she had made her choice, not because he'd threatened to kill if she declined, but because she couldn't contain her nature or her feelings anymore.

"If I had come back to Konoha, would you still be there I wonder?" Sasuke asked smugly, and his signature arrogant smirk lined his features once again. He knew the answer, and Sakura just scowled. She had dreamed over his return, but of course it never happened, and maybe she wouldn't have still left if he'd been there.

"What makes you think that?" She retorted, although she couldn't hide her feelings from him. The way he looked at her made her skin prickle with exhilaration. She couldn't deny her feelings, especially not the impulse which told her to say yes to this man.

"The way you're looking at me now," Sasuke said and folded his arms. "Anyway, we're running in circles, what's your answer, Sakura?"

"As you said, I don't have a choice..."

* * *

><p>Nomura sat in his leather arm chair, musing on the image of that pink-haired witch being brutally murdered, again and again. He'd really hit the jack-pot with that Lightning fellow. He was said to be one of the best fighters in the world, the legendary Uchiha blood running thick in his veins. The thought of that girl being defeated was delicious, and he had to thank his compatriot, Kagura for suggesting his services.<p>

But he was broken from his reverie by a knock at the door.

"Nomura-sama, Lightning is here to see you," One of his goons said, and Sasuke soon followed.

"Ah! Good to see you, I trust the deed is done?" Nomura said excitedly, though he didn't see the girl's head in a bag, as was customary.

"I've come to tell you our deal is off," Sasuke announced, and drew his sword. "But I've come to collect your money anyway,"

Nomura sat dumbfounded. His mouth moved to speak, but no words came out.

"What...?" He asked quietly, as Sasuke stared at him as if he were and idiot child. "What do you mean?"

"I'll make myself perfectly clear: Sakura is not dead, instead she has decided to come with me,"

"What, she's agreed to be your _whore_. I took you to be a greater man than that, Uchiha,"

"Not at all, she's useful to me, much more useful than your money, but I'll still be taking that off of you, so if you'd be so kind as to produce me fee," Sasuke stated and extended his hand, whilst Nomura threw a fit.

"How dare you, you insolent, back-stabbing runt," He snarled. "I'll give you nothing, you liar,"

"I haven't lied to you, I merely changed my mind, and you'll be giving me my fee for the time I've wasted or I'll remove your head instead,"

"That wasn't part of our deal," Nomura spat. "Now get out before I call my men,"

"You're men are being subdued as we speak, by Sakura," Sasuke said. "You have no choice in this matter, I want my money,"

"Fuck off you insolent bastard, I'll give you nothing,"

"Is that your final answer?" Sasuke asked, feeling his patience running low.

"Kill me if you want, I have nothing else to say to you,"

Sasuke frowned. "As you wish,"

Nomura took a couple of steps back as Sasuke's dark eyes bled to red. He didn't have time to avert his gaze as the Uchiha drew him into a mind-controlling genjutsu.

"Tell me what the combination to your safe is," Sasuke asked, and Nomura stood stunned into submission. His mouth moved as if by itself, and his mind screamed for him to stop, to deny this man everything, but his senses were not his own anymore. When he had finished, Sasuke drew his sword and before Nomura could recover from the genjutsu, his head was sliced clean off his shoulders. The blood oozed from the dismembered neck on the floor, seeping into the cracks of the stone floor. Sasuke stepped over his limp body, and began opening the safe.

He was half-way through when he felt a familiar presence step through the threshold.

"You killed him?" Sakura asked, her stomach twisting slightly from the gory sight. She was accustomed to blood and gore, but seeing a head struck from the body was still stomach-churning.

"I'm surprised at your shock," Sasuke mused, but Sakura didn't answer. "Weren't you supposed to take care of the others?"

"I have, but I've haven't killed them,"

"Life as a missing-nin will harden your foolish sentiments,"

"I'm not a missing-nin, and I won't do anything to harm Konoha, Sasuke, I thought I made that abundantly clear,"

"When word gets out, which undoubtedly it will, you'll change," Sasuke said, and the safe clicked open.

"I won't change for you, all I have to wait for is you to become tired of me, and then this will all be over," Sakura huffed, but Sasuke ignored her words.

"I won't change you, life on the road will do that just fine," Sasuke said and hauled all the money in the safe, along with a small pouch of diamonds into his bag. "We're finished here,"

"I need to run by the hospital before we leave," Sakura said, and Sasuke, rather reluctantly nodded in agreement. They swiftly made their way from Nomura's building, and made their way down the busy street to the hospital. The evening was growing into night as they sped through the bustling streets, the coastal sunset dancing on the water as the sun's embers turned the ocean a fiery vermillion.

Sasuke had told Sakura they would take a boat over to Nagi Island, where had a base of some sorts.

"You'll like it there, it's on the coast," Sasuke said, but Sakura didn't reply. She felt like she was being held captive to his whims already, but the elation of the thoughts of adventure were addictive. The whirlwind of their meeting was still fresh in her mind as she went into the hospital and announced her departure. The nurses at reception were shocked to say the least, and when they asked Sakura why she was leaving so suddenly, the kunoichi told them she couldn't say.

"Would you post this for me?" She asked, and handed them a letter. Sasuke had intently watched her as she wrote the letter to Naruto, just to make sure she wasn't telling him anything about him. All it said was that she was going away for a while, and wouldn't return to Konoha for some time.

"Can't I at least give him an address?" Sakura had snapped at Sasuke, but the Uchiha was adamant his dwelling would never be made public. "You're already making me feel like a caged bird, Sasuke,"

"It can't be helped," He had simply shrugged, and had let her carry on with the letter.

"We'll do that, Skaura-sama, just stay safe on your travels," The nurse said, and Sakura thanks her for her consideration. They both left the hospital, and made for the harbour.

"The boat won't arrive until midnight," Sasuke said. "I had planned to leave on it after I killed you,"

Sakura stayed reticent, and began to wonder why on earth she had got into such a position. Who knew what Sasuke was capable of? This after all wasn't the first time he'd tried to kill her, but at least she had earned some of his respect. For that, she was grateful, but still flabbergasted by the whole situation.

He was still ever so handsome, even more as now he had officially left boyhood. He kept his eyes intently on the sunset as Sakura watched his serious face, taking in the smaller details she had failed to see as they fought. A small scar was visible from his neck to his chin, and Sakura couldn't help herself as she rushed the medical chakra to her fingers.

Sasuke gave her a curious glance.

"What are doing?"

"Hold still for a second," Sakura said and extended her hand. She healed the scar and slowly it disappeared. "That was a poorly healed wound, no wonder you need a medic,"

"The medic I usually use isn't as skilled as you," Sasuke stated, and ran his hand along his neck to his chin.

Sakura smiled softly, and turned her gaze to the sunset too. They would wait for the boat, and despite feeling like a prisoner, Sakura couldn't help the rush of her anticipation as she began a new life, with someone she had hardly expected to see ever again.

* * *

><p>So that's that. I would be grateful for your opinions, so tell me what you think. Thanks for reading. :3<p> 


	2. Chapter Two

Thank you once again to everyone who reviewed, it's a pleasure to hear your thoughts. This is a sort of transitional chapter, but I hope you'll enjoy it anyway.

* * *

><p><strong>The darker Side of Evening<strong>

**Chapter Two**

* * *

><p>The moon was low in the sky as dawn crept over the horizon. The ship lurched through the choppy waves, the lull of its hull was therapeutic, and Sakura couldn't keep her eyes from shutting as she settled down in the cabin room. As she let herself drift off to sleep, she couldn't help but cast her thoughts to the man she'd agreed to come with, to lend her healing hands to. Sasuke had been quiet as they'd waited for the boat, alone with his thoughts. Sakura had attempted several times to spark a little conversation, but Sasuke was as reticent as always. He'd only give her look, a small gesture, and then let her words drop like a lead balloon.<p>

_What have I got myself into? _Sakura thought, as she lay on the precipice of sleep. A new life came with a new dawn, and she began to think whether she should have fought a little harder, maybe she would have survived the encounter without Sakura tearing her limb from limb. But he was serious; his face had been a grim testament to his intentions. It was like one wrong word, and he would have slain her where she stood.

He was on the deck, currently, his face fixated on the rolling sheets of stars. It had been impossible to tell what he was thinking, his face a blank canvas. Sakura thought of that face as sleep took her, the face so full of beauty, but also so full of secrets.

* * *

><p>Sasuke walked down the steps into the bowels of the ship. He was ready to wake Sakura, for their boat was rolling into the harbour. It would be a short journey south when they arrived. He knocked on the door before turning the handle.<p>

Immediately, Sakura leapt awake, and began to wipe the sleep from her eyes.

"We've arrived," Sasuke stated calmly, and watched a groggy Sakura as she slipped out the bed. He found himself staring at her long, shapely legs as she appeared in nothing but a thin t-shirt and some tiny shorts. Her long hair fell across her shoulders, slightly untidy and voluminous from sleeping. He noted her sweet-featured face as her pretty mouth said something in response.

"What?" He snapped, slightly unnerved by the fact he was thinking such thoughts.

"_Pardon_," Sakura said grumpily, and fixed him an angry stare. She rubbed a hand across her face. "I said I'll be out in a minute,"

Sasuke said nothing and left. He shook the thoughts of Sakura's legs from his mind as he walked back up the stairs and into the sunshine. It would be another humid, sweltering day by the looks of it. There was a slight breeze from the sea, but that would disappear once they were on land. He scoffed to himself as he noted Sakura was certainly not a morning-person. Well, he was no different, but he rarely slept anymore, thanks to the recurring nightmares. He'd trained himself to need as little sleep as possible, but still be able to function normally.

After waiting around as the ship docked, Sakura reappeared in her usual attire of shorts, medic-skirt and her red shirt, all bar her headband, which was no longer needed. Her long hair was pulled back in her ponytail, only her fringe and wispy bangs fell loose around her face.

The ship bumped against the side of the harbour, and the deck-hands began mooring the boat. Sasuke watched with impassive eyes as Sakura came to stand next to him.

"Sorry if I was short with you earlier," She began, slightly embarrassed.

"I never remember you being moody in the morning," Sasuke said.

"If I was, I would never have been mean to you; you may remember Naruto getting the brunt of it..." Sakura said, with a slightly regretful look. "It never used to faze him though,"

"That's because he loves you," He replied, and then did something Sakura was surprised by. He rustled into his pocket and took out a stash of cigarettes. He pulled out a lighter as well and placed one in his mouth, and flicked on the zippo.

"You do know how bad that is for you, right?" Sakura stated, but Sasuke simply inhaled. He sucked it in silently, then gave a deep exhale.

"I don't smoke often," He said, and carried on without giving Sakura's stunned face any notice. She thought he looked tired, even perhaps on the cusp of exhaustion.

"You didn't get any sleep did you?"

"You were in the only bed," Sasuke stated, and sucked deeply on the cigarette. He'd rather not let Sakura know about his sleeping problems. "There were no other rooms available,"

"You should have told me, I wouldn't have minded sharing the bed, it was large enough,"

"_You _wouldn't have minded, but I'd rather you not get any ideas about the two of us,"

"I think we're old enough now to _respect _and adhere to personalboundaries, Sasuke," Sakura retorted. "Perhaps I have no intention of sleeping with you as well,"

"I doubt that..."

"Why?" Sakura went red in the face, whilst Sasuke continued to slowly inhale and exhale the smoke. Wisps of grey hung in the air, and she moved away slightly, out of the smoke.

"Because you're _female, _and I highly doubt you're a lesbian,"

"I see your _egos_ still fully intact," Sakura spat, and turned away.

Sasuke lazily turned his eyes to her, but came into contact with her back. He smirked to himself and flicked the butt of the cigarette into the sea. The deck hands had extended the plank and Sasuke moved towards it. Sakura followed at his heels.

"Where are we going now?" He heard her ask, and Sasuke craned his neck back to look at her.

"We're going to a small town called Chiba, and then tomorrow we have a new lead," Sasuke replied evenly. "We'll be travelling north to a country I doubt you've even heard of,"

"Where?" Sakura said, and jumped from the ship after Sasuke.

"To a place called Yonshu, I have another property there and contacts," Sasuke replied. "It's a place very different from the shinobi lands,"

"How so?"

"You'll see soon enough," Sasuke quipped and looked forward again. He began to move to the trees and rushed the chakra to his feet. Sakura followed suit and they began to leap through the trees.

* * *

><p>The sun was at its zenith when they arrived in Chiba. Sakura looked around her at the tiny seaside town, which seemed so much like Konohagakure, minus the prevalence of shinobi. Sakura looked around her and only saw civilians.<p>

"We have to make a short stop," Sasuke told her. "And buy food,"

Sakura nodded, and followed Sasuke as he made his way through the streets. She was taking in the sights and the sounds, a smile appearing on her face as she passed a flower shop and thought of Ino. She was married now; Sakura had briefly returned for the wedding. She was expecting her first child, a little girl.

"Here," Sasuke said suddenly, as they came to the entrance of a small shop. Sakura entered after Sasuke, and immediately smelt the familiar waft of steel and sandalwood. A small man sat behind a counter, and she gazed around at the room full of swords and kunai. It was bizarre to think of such a place being situated in such a small, sleepy town.

"Aaah Uchiha-san," The man said as he instantly recognised Sasuke.

"How have you been Kenji?" Sasuke asked, and seemed to brighten in the man's presence. He unsheathed his sword and placed it on the counter, along with his kunai. He looked over at Sakura and encouraged her to do the same.

"Very well, thank you, I see you've picked up a rather rare beauty, and I don't mean your sword this time,"

Sakura blushed and began unloading her small arsenal.

"This is Haruno Sakura,"

"A delightful name, but quite misconceiving for a kunoichi, no?" The old man asked with a twinkle in his eyes.

"Kenji-san, was it?" Sakura asked and smiled.

"Katsumura Kenji, my dear, pleasure to make you acquaintance," He said and bowed, Sakura returned the customary introduction and bowed politely.

"I see you don't have a sword, but I think I have just the sword for you,"

"It's fine really, I don't often use such weaponry," Sakura said quickly. "And to tell you the truth it's not my strong point,"

"But I have just the finest blade to suit such a beauty," Kenji remarked, and insisted, then gave a cursory glance to Sasuke. "And you have one of the finest teachers,"

Sakura looked at Sasuke too, and the Uchiha gave a swift nod. Kenji then went to the back and came quickly back, carrying a blade just slightly smaller than Sasuke's in a scarlet sheath with cherry blossoms painted all across the spine. He slowly revealed the blade, and handed it to Sakura.

"Her name is Sakura as well,"

Sakura viewed the sword; from what little she knew, she could tell the craftsmanship was of exemplary standards. A small tassel of gold was wrapped around the handle and Sakura looked up at the smiling old man.

"She's yours now,"

"I couldn't possibly-"

"After seeing you my dear, I know no one else could carry her, just remember to bring her back to me every so often so I can take proper care of her," Kenji said, and then turned to Sasuke. "It shall be done by tomorrow, Sasuke-san,"

Sasuke rifled through his pocket and revealed a huge wad of cash. He counted it quickly and then handed it to Kenji.

"That should be enough for the sword as well,"

"And a little tip as well,"

"Your talents are extraordinary, they should be treated as such," Sasuke replied, and turned to Sakura. "We should get going,"

Sakura was still admiring her new blade. It smelt of sandalwood, and she watched her reflection in the in the steel.

"Thank you," Sakura said, and beamed at Kenji.

"No trouble at all, my flower, I hope she serves you well," Kenji said farewell, and the two moved out from under the overhanging cloth that blocked the entrance. Sakura swiftly tucked the sheathed sword behind her back and again began following Sasuke's steps.

The clouds had blocked the sun's rays as they made their way to the grocery store. Sakura had left with a glowing smile, and was happy with her new instrument.

"Thank you for paying for my sword," Sakura said, and skipped up along to keep with Sasuke's pace.

"Hmpf," Sasuke smiled knowingly. "It suits you, as if it were _made _for you in mind... That sword is now an extension of yourself,"

"Pity I don't really know how to use it... Like, I _know _how to use it, but not properly,"

"I'll teach you," Sasuke announced, and Sakura smiled.

"You don't have to..."

"I have nothing else to do later; it might as well be beneficial to both of us, if you're going to be sticking around," Sasuke shrugged, and then as an afterthought, he fixed her a malevolent stare. "Which you _are,_"

"If you want me to stay that much there's no need to give me that sort of look," Sakura mumbled, and looked away. He could be such an incorrigible nightmare sometimes, and she forgot what life had done to him. He always such a serious person, he was tight and wound up like a piano wire, but now there was a darker undertone to his words, even when he smiled it never reached his eyes. He was always so distant, as if his mind was never quite in the present.

They came to the grocery store, and both stepped inside, the woman behind the counter smiled at them both, and welcomed Sasuke as if he were as familiar as her grandson.

"Sasuke-kun, haven't seen you in a while, would you like your usual?"

"Yes Junko-san, if you would be most kind," Sasuke said, and smiled at her doting. The old lady then began to walk around and pick up the things they needed.

"I see you'll be needing more to eat for two, and who are you, my sweet?" Junko came up to Sakura and ran her eyes over her appraisingly.

"I'm Haruno Sakura," Sakura smiled and the old lady told her she had a pretty name to match her pretty face. Sakura blushed crimson. "You're very kind,"

"And you should be more used to receiving compliments," Junko remarked and winked. "I guess that would be Sasuke-kun's fault,"

Sasuke just stared into the open space and ignored her words.

"Oh you're shyer than you think, Sasuke-kun,"

Sasuke twitched, slightly embarrassed, but showed none of it. It was to be expected, for people to think they're together. He thought that would be especially useful for subterfuge. And to be honest, she was pretty enough for him not to mind it.

Sakura smiled pleasantly as Junko nipped around the shop and filled a couple of paper bags with produce. Sasuke took out his clump of cash and began counting it. Sakura watched as his hand deftly rifled through the money, until he finished and placed it on the countertop.

"Thank you, Sasuke-kun, will you be leaving us anytime soon?" Junko said conversationally and Sasuke merely nodded. "Anywhere nice?"

"Just up north again,"

"You spend too much time up there, you should settle down or you'll wear yourself out," She gave Sasuke a motherly look, but the Uchiha just shut his eyes and turned away. Junko simply smiled.

"There you go you two, now stay out of trouble," Junko said and Sakura began gathering up the bags.

"Thank you," She said and they both filed out. When they were out on the street, Sasuke turned and took one of the bags. Everyone seemed to stop and stare at Sasuke, but he paid them little notice.

"Why does everyone stare at you?" Sakura asked.

"I sorted out a group of bandits who plagued these parts, in return the people here keep their silence about my whereabouts," Sasuke replied and turned to Sakura. "Hunter-nin from Kumo have come here before, looking for me, but no one gave me up,"

"Kumo nin?"

"You may still remember my short stint with Akatsuki and my fight with the Kage at the summit three years ago," Sasuke said, and Sakura nodded. She remembered that time all too well.

"They will never stop until they kill me," Sasuke continued and cast his gaze to the cloudy sky. The clouds were soon passing over, and the sun would beat down on their backs, the humidity was already too much.

"All the nations are after you, right?"

"Yes, and if they see you with me they'll be after you too,"

"But if I were to leave, you'll kill me?"

"Correct, call it a debt for not killing you as I was supposed to, you owe me your life,"

Sakura remained quiet, thinking it through. She supposed she did. She knew he was perfectly prepared to kill her. He'd stabbed her seriously enough for her to be on guard, but it seemed as if he was beginning to become used to her presence. They made their way up through the bush, at a steady walk. Sakura looked around her at the green of the trees, and noticed how the flowers were in bloom. The birds sang over head, a cheery chirping coming from the nests as the baby birds wailed for their parents. It was tranquil, and the further they moved on the wilder the path became.

"It's over here," Sasuke said and he turned sharply. Sakura then came to a two-story house, a traditional sort of place, with a training ground outside. The house looked idyllic, surrounded by the harmonious sounds of the forest and all its abundance of wildlife. To the left of the house was a wide path of grass, and a cliff edge that ran into the sea. Sakura looked out to the wide expanses, saw the rolling waves and if she listened carefully enough, she could hear the crash of the ocean.

"This place is beautiful," She said, but had no answer.

Sasuke produced a key as he walked up to the door. He slipped it in the lock and walked inside; Sakura followed and cast her eyes around the hallway. The stairs were near the door, but Sasuke slipped off his shoes and made his way towards the kitchen. Sakura followed suit and took the bag into the spacious kitchen, noting its content. There was a cooker on the far left and a fridge next o it on the right.

Sasuke began to unload the paper bags. It was mostly vegetables, and what looked like cuts of pork.

"Do you cook?" Sasuke asked her.

"Yes, but I'm nothing special," Sakura replied, thinking back to many disastrous attempts she'd made in her own kitchen as a little girl.

"I'll cook then," Sasuke announced, and produced a couple of cans of tinned tomatoes. He immediately set them against a liquidiser.

"You cook?" Sakura asked, slightly surprised.

"I've been alone most of my life, so I've learned over the years,"

Sakura looked at him, and thought she'd been a little careless with her words as Sasuke's mood seemed darken as she'd reminded him of his lonely life. She stood around, watching him make deft work of placing all the food in the right spots, and Sakura felt slightly useless as she didn't know where anything went. Sasuke seemed to not care, and did it anyway, as if he preferred her not to interfere.

"Take a shower if you want," Sasuke said, and Sakura breathed a sigh of relief, for she'd been aching for a shower through this humid weather.

"Where is it?"

"Go out the kitchen, it's on the left. Towels are in the cupboard inside the bathroom," Sasuke replied and seemed to crack on with cooking. "I'll show you how to use that sword after,"

"There's no rush,"

"The stronger you become, the more use you are to me," Sasuke said plainly.

With that Sakura took her notice to leave, and moved towards the shower. She went to her bag first to retrieve some fresh clothes before she went to the shower room. It was a decent sized bathroom, with a deep tin bath as well, but a shower was more practical. She quickly slipped out of her clothes and stepped inside the cubicle. She turned the tap and water gushed from the shower head, momentarily shocking her with a sudden rush of cold water before it levelled out to a comfortably tepid temperature.

Sakura sighed in relief as she felt the clammy sweat sticking to her body wash down the drain, and she began to use the shampoo. It was scentless, which was important for ninja, as they didn't want to be identified by their scent when under the guise of deception. Sakura washed through her long hair, and thought about cutting it again. It would get in her way, but she had grown used to it being this long again, and well she could simply tie it up if she really needed to.

Sakura was quick in the shower, and soon stepped out onto the bath mat and towelled herself down. She put on some her underwear, black leggings and a v-neck t-shirt, then rushed out, all the while combing her hair. Sasuke was cooking in the kitchen as she entered.

"What are you making?" She asked curiously.

"Tomato soup, pork and peaches and some rice," Sasuke said, and didn't draw his attention away from the bubbling pots. "You might as well start training, as I've finished the preparation,"

"Okay," Sakura said, and she rushed to the door to get her sword. She darted back and sure enough Sasuke was standing by the back door.

"Follow me," He said, and Sakura complied.

He lead her to his training ground, where he'd tied some straw into the shape of a person against a post, and made a gesture for her to stand in front of it.

"I want to see how much you know," He stepped back and Sakura nervously stepped forward. She could handle a sword, but not to the degree of his level. She drew herself into a respectable stance and raised the sword, then in a fluid motion, brought it down onto the straw figure. The sword sliced through the air and cut a sizeable slash through the straw. She stepped back and looked over her handiwork proudly, then turned to Sasuke.

He was standing aloof and quiet as he watched, a hand cupping his chin. He appraised her body slightly, in such a brazen way it made Sakura flush beetroot.

"What are you doing...?" She asked, and Sasuke simply stared up at her.

"Not bad, but your stance and technique could use a little work," He remarked, and then came up behind her. He wrapped his arms around hers and guided her hands with his own. He nudged her legs into a different position with his knees and raised her arms in a ready stance.

Sakura felt like she'd had the wind knocked out her lungs. She could feel his breath brushing against the shell of her ear, the rise and fall of his hard chest against her back. The blood rushed to her face without her control, and she noted that she'd blushed far too many times today. She cursed her lack of rule over her body and attempted to regain her faculties as Sasuke began to speak. His breath tickled her ear, and Sakura couldn't help but feel a pleasurable tingle run along her spine.

"Stand like this, and steady the blade more," Sasuke said, and the hastily removed himself from her form. He'd tried to be professional, but the swell of her plump little backside had been far too tempting to look at, so he removed himself as quickly as possible.

He didn't have time to dwell on the situation, as Sakura swung the sword, and to their surprise she sliced through the entire figure. Sakura had put some chakra into the blow, and she turned to Sasuke with triumph. He was watching her with consideration, just as he lit a cigarette.

"What nature are you?" He asked.

"Earth and Wind, but I don't use much ninjutsu,"

"You can use your Wind nature to sharpen the blade, how much do you know of chakra manipulation?"

"Enough for it to be useful,"

"Then I'll begin to teach you how to make that blade deadlier..."

* * *

><p>Sasuke rushed inside to check on the food, the tomatoes would need to be liquidised, and then he would switch on the rice cooker. He watched out the window as Sakura began to channel her chakra into the blade. A rim of light emanated around the blade and she brought it down on the straw figurine, he watched her draw back with further triumph. He had to admit, her chakra control was impeccable. He was impressed, to say the least, and he would instruct her on the ninjutsu techniques as well as some useful genjutsu.<p>

But for now, the cooking called to be finished, so he poured the tomato concoction in the liquidiser and turned it on. The pork and peaches was cooking in a terrine in the oven, and would be ready soon. He wanted to serve it all at once, and as the tomatoes turned to a soupy consistency, Sasuke drew back satisfied with his work.

He began pouring it into dishes, and then called Sakura inside. She eagerly sheathed her sword and rushed inside.

"Thank you Sasuke," She said and took a bowl from the side. She sat down at the table, and Sasuke joined her opposite. They began to eat and Sakura remarked on how nice it tasted.

"You're a talented cook,"

"Thank you," Sasuke replied, but he seemed deep in thought, as if he wasn't fully satisfied with what he'd made.

"Don't look so worried, it's great,"

"I know it's good, I was just wondering why you don't call me 'Sasuke-kun' anymore,"

"We're a bit old for that now, and given everything that's happened, I doubt you'd really like me to call you that anymore,"

"You are correct, it was always overly familiar,"

"You never usually bothered to use honorifics anyway," Sakura said and cast her mind back. "You never called Kakashi 'sensei' either,"

"He never minded,"

"You two were quite alike in some respects," Sakura said, and thought about her old sensei, who had hardly changed after all these years. "He still reads those damn books all the time,"

"He's still a pervert I take it," Sasuke remarked, though he sounded like he didn't particularly cared.

"As always,"

"He showed me those books once, said they were 'educational'," Sasuke scooped up a mouthful of soup, then the cooker sprang to life, and he stepped up.

Sakura scoffed at Kakashi's words. She missed her old sensei just as much as she missed Naruto and the others. She especially missed Tsunade, and her old motherly ways, but now she was with someone she'd been to hell and back for, and her feelings were still the same. As her eyes bore into his back, Sakura couldn't help but feel so distant from him. He was so far away, almost in another time, stuck his own little world of habits and routine.

Sasuke began plating up the food and set it down next to his and Sakura's soup.

"We have enough food to last us tomorrow morning,"

"How far do we have to travel?"

"It will take us about three days, but we will have provisions and plenty of money," Sasuke began, and he finished his soup. "We have to travel through Kumo though, which is always dangerous, but I've learnt their routines, we should avoid trouble,"

Sakura mulled over his words. She was already nervous about travelling through the Lightning Country, but if Sasuke was confident it would be all right, she guessed it wouldn't be so bad. She was mostly worried about what would happen if anyone saw her and Sasuke, what would the Village think? What would Tsunade make of it? And Kakashi and Naruto?

"You look worried. Don't be; I've travelled through there many times and have mainly made it without coming into contact with anyone. The Village itself is quite far to the south-east, so we'll stick to the western side and stay well away from Kumo itself,"

Sakura nodded in response, but she couldn't keep her worries at bay. She would have preferred to stay in one place for a bit, as all this travelling seemed daunting, but she guessed it couldn't be helped. Truth be told, she was even quite excited about what this Yonshu place was like.

She finished her soup and then went on to eat the pork and peaches, which was absolutely delicious. She thought about Sasuke's innate abilities, how he seemed to be good at everything he put his mind to. Letting her naughtier inner-self run rampant, she began to wonder if he was a skilled in the bedroom as he was at everything else.

"How long will we be staying in Yonshu?" Sakura asked, keeping her more perverted feelings to herself. She tried to distract herself from her more devilish thoughts.

"A while, there's always plenty of work there," Sasuke said as he finished his meal.

"You shouldn't eat so quickly, it's bad for your digestion," Sakura quipped, but Sasuke gave her no more than a tired look. "You should get some sleep too,"

"Will you do your chakra exercises without me?"

"I won't bother you if you want to go to sleep, if that's what you mean. But you shouldn't go to sleep on a full stomach,"

"Are you going to dictate everything I do wrong, or should I expect more?"

Sakura went bright red. "I'm a medic-nin, Sasuke. Old habits die hard, as they say,"

"It's annoying," Sasuke spat, and went to clean up his dishes.

"You're the one who wanted a medic-nin," Sakura mumbled, and went back to eating her food.

Sasuke ignored her gripes and then turned his back to her.

"I might as well train you some more, you've been a doctor too long, and if we do happen to get into trouble, I'd rather you able to fight decently,"

"I can fight perfectly fine," Sakura snapped, and finished her meal too. She brushed past Sasuke to wash up her things in the sink.

"It would benefit us both, so I'll train you some more,"

Sakura stood silently, washing up the plates in the sink. She was still becoming accustomed to his ways and mannerisms. Sasuke had always been a difficult person, but now he seemed more set in his ways than ever.

"All right then," She said, and turned round to face him. "We'll train some more, but you need to at least rest, I can't have you delirious in case we have to fight, after all,"

"I'm never delirious," Sasuke snapped, but moved to the back door. He swung it open and stepped outside. "Now you better fight like your life depends on it, otherwise you won't get near me,"

* * *

><p>Sasuke blocked her blow with ease as the air around them filled with the same heated tension the fervour of battle always churned up. There was crater in the ground some way off (Sakura's handiwork), and they had both decided it would be better not use her chakra laden fists. But as Sakura landed a kick to his stomach, Sasuke let his eyes bleed red.<p>

"That's not fair," Sakura complained, but Sasuke ignored her, and went on the assault. She did her best to keep up with him, but the sharingan gave him the upper hand in one-on-one fight, and Sakura found herself in a losing battle.

Sakura attempted to even the odds and drew chakra to her fists, and rushed at Sasuke. The Uchiha leapt out the way as Sakura went crashing into a tree and punched it clean in half. Sasuke then drew up behind her, grabbed her arms and threw her to the ground. Sakura landed against the hard earth, the blow knocking the wind from her lungs. Sasuke then drew her into lock and held her there as she regained her breath.

"I concede," Sakura rasped, and Sasuke diminished his hold on her.

Sakura steadily got to her feet and looked over her shoulder. Sasuke was gazing at her with those kaleidoscope eyes, and a shiver ran down her spine as she thought of everyone who'd had their last breath watching those damned eyes.

"That will be all for today," Sasuke announced. The sun was setting over the sea, and the cacophony of the night's song was soon drawing to end. They would have to be up early the next morning, for they had a long journey ahead of them.

Sakura got to her feet and wiped the sweat from her brow. Sasuke was right to an extent, she hadn't been trained as much as she should have, but the day was fruitful and she'd learned a lot. Her use of the sword had improved immensely, and her exemplary chakra control meant she was getting the hang of chakra manipulation swiftly. Sasuke seemed satisfied with her performance, and she watched him walk back inside.

Sakura followed, and found Sasuke in the bathroom, running a bath. Water gushed from faucet, and she thought she could definitely use some freshening up. She rushed after him, to ask him to leave the water in, only to be confronted with his rigid torso.

Sasuke just smirked as he watched her looking.

"Umm, can I have the bath after you?"

"If you wish," He said plainly, and rolled up his top.

Sakura fumbled a thank you and darted away. The man was so good looking it was no wonder he got so much unwanted attention, but Sakura was determined to not let it faze her. She would be lying to herself if she said she still didn't have feelings for him, and it certainly didn't help when he walked around without his shirt on.

She made her way into the living room, where there was a sofa and a tv, she quickly switched it on and flicked through the channels, stopping when she found what looked like a period drama. She sat down and began to watch it, though not really taking it in. Her inner-self was playing the pervert again, and she could hardly keep her attention steady for five minutes.

_He looked so scrumptious though, you can't blame a girl for acting on instincts, _Sakura battled for supremacy over her faculties, but couldn't help the smirk that rose to her face.

* * *

><p>Sasuke wrapped the towel around his middle and walked out into the hallway. He told Sakura the bath was ready for her and ran upstairs. He was still scoffing at her reaction to his naked torso, still amused by her obvious interest.<p>

Despite his slight attraction to her physical form, he still had no intention of fumbling about with her. He liked to keep things purely professional, and if he wanted sex he merely had to visit a brothel, or pick some woman up at a bar. It was easy enough, and he never had to really coax them into anything, his face and body did all the talking he needed.

He rushed into his room as he heard Sakura enter the bathroom downstairs. He then went to his trouser pockets and took out a cigarette. He was exhausted, and would need to sleep soon, but the smoke would be a short pick-me-up. He rifled through his things before finding some pyjama bottoms and slipped them on.

He looked out his window and gazed at the sea. It was nearly fully dark now, and the moon had risen. It stood round and luminescent atop the water's surface, and the light cast against the sea was of a pale aquamarine rather than glistening white. That view was always stunning, and Sasuke could stare at it for hours on end, especially when the moon was a fiery orange in the dark of the evening.

He grabbed a book from the shelf and tucked himself into bed. The black stain sheets were crisp against his skin, and he was feeling relaxed after his bath. He began reading, but couldn't keep his mind from thinking about Sakura's wonderment throughout the day. He thought of the sword that shared her name, a curved blade and size suitable for a woman. It was as if she had inspired its creation, or Kenji had a sixth sense. She was better than she gave herself credit, and would soon master the art, as he had. He was further impressed by her chakra control, and remembered the time when Kakashi had made them run up trees. Sakura had mastered it in a second, and he'd been jealous of her aptitude, but now he was appraisingly her talents. As after all, if it wasn't for her skills, she'd be six-feet under, and that would give Konoha another reason to hate the very ground he walked on.

* * *

><p>Sakura lay in the bath and sighed. It was just what her limbs had needed, and she was fully relaxed as she wallowed in contentment. She was tired, the excursion earlier had taken a lot out of her, but to relax now was bliss. She let her whirlwind of emotions float away as she soaked and lolled in the heat.<p>

She let all her worries about tomorrow drift away, and she could feel herself wanting sleep. After about another twenty minutes of lazing about, she steadily stood up and dried herself off. Sasuke hadn't told her where she'd be sleeping, but she guessed it would be in one of the rooms upstairs. She quickly changed back into her clothes and wandered up the stairs, and checked each of the doors, until she came to one, where she heard a familiar voice. It sounded distressed and she stood and listened in as she couldn't help herself.

"No... Itachi... Niisan..." Sasuke's voice carried far, and Sakura couldn't hep feel the shame creep up along her spine. She was eavesdropping, and she quickly found another door, opened it, and shut herself in. It was a spare bedroom, and she guessed it was as good as any other.

_He was having a nightmare, _Sakura thought, and she couldn't help but pity him. _No wonder he doesn't sleep._

Sakura had long wanted to give Sasuke a full psychiatric-assessment, but he would claim there was nothing wrong. He was pedantic to point of frustration, alone and wounded beyond recovery. She so dearly wanted to help him, but there was little she could do if he wasn't a willing patient. She felt sad for him, for his whole situation, but there was very little she could do. He wanted her help but only to a certain extent.

She honestly didn't know what to do, but all she knew was that she'd help him as much as she possibly could, and with that thought in mind she nestled between the sheets and let herself slowly drift off to sleep.

* * *

><p>There we go, chapter two. Thank you for reading, and tell me what you think.<p> 


	3. Chapter Three

Thank you to everyone who reviewed, I appreciate your opinions and enthusiasm!

* * *

><p><strong>The Darker Side of Evening<strong>

**Chapter Three**

* * *

><p>Fresh morning light streamed through the blinds, waking Sakura as the dawn chorus rang through the sultry air. It took her a couple of seconds before she could regain her faculties, for she had been startled by the unfamiliarity of the room. It looked strange and foreign, but the past memories of the last couple of mesmerising days flooded back, and her anxiety was calmed.<p>

Sasuke had told her to be up at dawn, and her natural body clock had not let her down. She could hear his footsteps downstairs, along with the squeal of a kettle. Hastily, she leapt out of bed and busied herself with dressing, but her grumpy state was tiresome. She wished she could be a little more lucid in the mornings, but it was just the way she was and there was no breaking from it. She would remain grumpy before she had her morning dose of caffeine.

Fully dressed she tidied up her things, and began taking them downstairs, ready for the journey ahead. But as she gathered her belongings Sasuke appeared in the doorway.

"Take only what you need for three days. To blend with the crowd in Yonshu we will have to wear different clothes," Sasuke announced and moved away from the doorframe.

"What sort of clothes?" Sakura asked, and she smiled from the smell of black coffee wafting through from the kitchen.

"We can't reveal ourselves as shinobi; we will have to hide our weapons,"

"And what if I don't have enough money to buy new clothes?"

"I have more than I need in bank accounts scattered around the Five Countries and in Yonshu,"

"Meaning you've become rich?"

"I have been busy lately, when you see Yonshu you'll understand why,"

Sakura mulled on his words, still unable to shake the wondering curiosity of such a place. She knew so little of the outside world where shinobi did not rule. There were a great many things she wanted to see, and now she finally had the chance to explore.

"Anyway, we're wasting time, get your things together and we'll head off," Sasuke said quickly, and Sakura rushed into the kitchen. She placed some bread in the toaster and poured herself a cup of coffee from the pot on the countertop.

"What's the journey going to be like?" Sakura asked as she watched Sasuke gather his own belongings.

"We will take a boat over the Lightning Country, where we will trek for a day, then catch a train near the border. We will then have to spend another night on another ship, over to the port, and then find our own way into Yonshu,"

Sakura's eyes brightened. "I've never been on a train before,"

"It's not a very interesting journey," Sasuke said, attesting Sakura's excitement. "But we will have to hope we can make it through the Lightning Country unscathed,"

Sakura sipped her coffee and nodded. She hoped even more than Sasuke that their journey would be an uneventful one.

"But first of all, we need to visit Kenji..."

* * *

><p>The ship loomed into the harbour in the dead of night. The moon was a crisp, incandescent orb in the starry sky as they made port, and Sakura shivered as the cold curled itself around her form.<p>

Sasuke had changed the instant they breached the port from silent and tranquil, to tense and alert; his eyes red like the morning sun.

"Now we travel on foot, are you ready?" Sasuke turned to face her, and Sakura quaked slightly from the sight of his bared sharingan.

Sakura nodded her head resolutely, and they exited the ship. Sasuke lead the familiar path, Sakura following hot at his heels.

They made their way through a winding path between the trees, only the light of the stars and the moon illuminating their path, but the shadows of clouds formed in the sky as they moved swiftly along the coast. Sakura could smell the sea on the breeze as they travelled the route.

"Sasuke we'll have to stop soon, the track is too dangerous," Sakura said, and Sasuke merely turned to her and paused for thought. After a tense couple of second he made some hand seals. He thrust his hand to the ground and after a loud pop and billowing smoke stood a fiery red bird.

"We'll shorten the journey by air, but we will have to continue on foot by dawn, lest enemies spot this particular bird,"

The phoenix chirped audibly, and careened into Sakura's open palm as she stroked its plumage.

"I like this woman, Sasuke," He spoke, in a voice more befitting an aged scholar rather than a great, scarlet bird.

"Come, Hou-hou," Sasuke said and bird unfurled its massive wing-span. Sasuke quickly jumped on his back and extended a hand for Sakura. "Hold on to me,"

Sakura did as asked and curled her arms around his waist. Sakura turned her cheek as she hugged his stomach, feeling his warmth surround her as the bird flapped its giant wings and took flight. The feeling of being suddenly lifted from the ground came as a rush to her as she tried to steady herself, but Sasuke's firm heart beat calmed her. The thrill of take off had excited her, and Sakura hugged Sasuke closer, clinging onto to him as phoenix swirled in the sky.

The smell of him was intoxicating. He smelt of smoke and soap, the nape of his neck smooth and regal. She fought the urge to kiss it, to caress its pale smoothness. She wondered if he were as sensitive as she dreamed, but she was broken from this train of thought as Sasuke moved sharply.

He turned his head to look at her.

"I fear it will rain soon, the weather here is highly unpredictable," Sasuke told her, though Sakura far more interested in his wonderful smell than what the weather would be doing. "But we'll shorten the journey considerably if we make haste,"

The phoenix let out a harsh cry as the wind swirled and Sakura felt her hair stream against the undercurrents, as if bursting in a cotton-candy mess from her skull. Gradually, they flew and minutes ticked by, until a sudden burst of light emanated from the heavens.

"Shit," Sasuke cursed, and told the phoenix to fly back down to the ground. They swooped downwards, and Sakura felt giddy. The crack of thunder roared through the night sky, closely followed by another shock of lightning.

"We can't fly through this weather," Sasuke said. "It's too treacherous, we shall have to walk,"

"Thank you," Sakura said to the phoenix. The bird bowed low.

"Till next time, Sasuke," The phoenix said smoothly, and then exploded in a cloud of smoke.

"Shit," Sasuke cursed again. "This is why I don't like travelling through this country," He looked around him and whipped out a compass. He waited for the instrument to point north as Sakura craned over his shoulder, watching him.

"This way," He said, and pointed. Just as they began to move, the sky opened up, and with the rumbling ebb of thunder, came rain. It wasn't a little sprinkle of pitter-pattering droplets; it was big globes of water plummeting down from the sky. Within minutes they were drenched, but Sasuke kept a brutal pace.

Sakura was beyond annoyed by the weather, and the flashes of lightning still raged through the skies. Of all the nights the weather had to choose to be difficult, Sakura blamed her rotten luck that she would have to be caught up in something like this. She had been enjoying the short ride in the air as well, but there was nothing they could now other than beat through the weather.

As they navigated the trees, Sakura was careful to let her chakra act as traction against the wide branches. Sasuke's pace was relentless, and she popped out a soldier pill as they raced through the branches.

But when they came to a wide ravine, Sasuke suddenly stopped. It took a moment for Sakura to sense it too, but when she did she felt the terror of being caught rise up and expel the air from her lungs. Sasuke quickly turned round and grabbed her by the arms. He rushed them into a small crack between the cliff and they squished in together as he listened to the night's cacophony.

"Subdue your chakra," He whispered, and Sakura did her best to hide her presence as well as she could.

Sasuke moved slightly, which forced Sakura upwards, so she was now pinned between the cave wall and Sasuke's torso. He was watching the night as their lips ghosted together, their breath mingling. He was too caught up in listening for the hunter-nin to come, but Sakura was on full alert as she felt his lips brush against hers.

Realising their proximity Sasuke turned his head and looked Sakura straight in the eye.

"I see that look in your eyes," He whispered. "You are getting ahead of yourself, Sakura,"

Sakura only bit her bottom lip as he brushed his lips against hers again.

"Even now all you can think of is me,"

"Why won't you come back to us, Sasuke?" Sakura whispered her voice pleading and sorrowful.

Sasuke fixed her a hard, humourless stare.

"If you care so much for our _bonds_, then why did you leave yourself?"

A sudden shock of lightning burst through the night as Sakura remembered that night. She pushed it from her mind, knowing Sasuke was simply stalling.

"We all care for you, would do _anything _to have you back," Sakura replied. "Our bonds are worth more than you realise,"

Sasuke moved his lips to hers and softly pecked them, his eyes never leaving hers. He drew back, his nose brushing against hers.

"Is that what you wanted?" He whispered. "You've been aching to fuck me ever since we met, haven't you? If I did that would you shut up for five minutes and stop floundering around me like an annoying little girl?"

Sakura faltered at his words, and simply bent her head in mournful shame.

"Why can't you see it, why do you only see darkly, and not clearly?"

"Because, Sakura, those things you call _bonds_, those intangible little moments that bind us together in this hateful, bitter world, I don't call them _bonds, _I call them _chains,_" Sasuke snarled these last words, then flashed his gaze to heavens. Sure enough, a surge of shinobi rushed out through the thicket and passed over-head.

Sakura felt her lip quiver as she mulled over Sasuke's words, all the hate, all the madness. She felt every inch of it as if it were a dagger to her heart.

* * *

><p>Sasuke sighed as they jumped onto the train. It had rained all night as they made their way up through the Lightning Country, and they were both sodden to the bone. Sakura brushed a hand through her wet hair, trying to make it look at least a little presentable. She had been suspiciously quiet ever since their little encounter hiding from the hunter-nin.<p>

He watched her sadness, and despite himself, couldn't help but feel sorry for her. She was still so taken with him, and now she looked like kicked puppy. He was thinking how troublesome she'd become, how seeing her all day every day had grated on his wits. He was most troubled by something he certainly would never admit to, that he was developing _stirrings_ of feelings. She was very attractive, and Sasuke cursed his instincts to high heaven as he began to lust after her. The way she looked at him sometimes made him want to act on his impulses.

"I'm going to get changed," Sakura said and Sasuke watched her as she left, examining her as if she were full of hidden mysteries. She of course wasn't a mystery, but that made her seem even more appealing. Her heart was on her sleeve, uncommonly so for a ninja.

_Stupid girl, _He thought bitterly, but immediately felt bad for thinking it. She wasn't stupid, just naive, which was a rare trait for kunoichi. For her mind to be so unblemished, for her attitude to never waver, Sasuke thought her resolution was remarkable, though he viewed it as a weakness. She didn't see what he had become, she saw the old him, her mind trapped by the reveries of older times. He wasn't that little boy anymore, life had thrown too much at him and he'd become a bitter man, if somewhat numbed to the pleasures of the world. Living for Sasuke had become mechanical, rather than a journey and nothing could dissolve his frame of mind. He was still so young, but had become so old far too early.

Sasuke looked up as Sakura came inside, combing her hands through her wet hair.

"Aren't you going to change?"

"I didn't bring anything else to change into," He stated clearly, and cast his gaze to the world outside the carriage.

The room fell into an uncomfortable silence as Sakura sat down. She tried to busy herself with gazing at the fields they passed, but she couldn't help but dwell on the moment he kissed her. He'd been so flippant in his disregard for her feelings, and she steadily began to view him as a bruised, cynical bastard. He seemed to have gone so far, but at least he still had feelings. Sasuke had always been temperamental person. He was a passionate man, of that Sakura was sure, but he directed his passion all the wrong ways. But at least he still had a heart, he had not become a stoic, unemotional monster, he wasn't that far gone.

"Why do you keep staring at me?" Sasuke suddenly snapped as Sakura's eyes kept drawing back to his form.

Sakura felt his tone ignite the fire in her, it made her animated, and she couldn't take his mistreatment of her any longer.

"What really made you choose me?" Sakura asked quietly, slowly becoming angry at his vile dismissal of her.

"You are useful, and strong," He said, fixing his eyes with hers and he saw their resentful look. "That's how you should look at me,"

"You'd rather me grow to loath you and your company?" Sakura felt her heart drum in embittered rage. "You want me to be miserable whilst I have to follow at your heals like some incorrigible yapping dog?"

"I stabbed you, put you under genjutsu and yet you still look at me as you did as a twelve-year-old," Sasuke began, and smoothed a hand through his wet hair. He leant forwards on his knees as Sakura watched him, furious. " Three years ago I even aimed a chidori to the back of your head. I'm not the Sasuke you knew, and I never will be again. You trust me too much, when I could simply kill if my whim changed,"

"I gathered that as I'm still 'useful' to you that you wouldn't have such intentions,"

"Sometimes blood-lust overcomes my better judgement, you've seen it yourself, so why aren't you looking at me with suspicion, or even a hint of fear?"

"Because I _know _that despite what you've become, you still love, you still feel, Sasuke, you still think of _us_," Sakura said resolutely. "Naruto told me about _that _night, what happened to your family and why, and I worked out that the only reason for your hate, for your vitriol, is because you loved so much, that your heart couldn't take the truth. You're still grieving, you're still in pain and it's driven you to the brink,"

Sasuke's eyes widened slightly as her words sank in. The moment she mentioned his family, he felt the similar hatred rise in his throat but also exactly what she'd said; grief. It filled his mind like a never-ending nightmare, and he clenched his jaw as he simply stared at her unwavering anger.

"You still have nightmares, I heard you, and you have the potential to be part of a family again, but you're still so consumed with hurt that you can't see clearly anymore, you only see darkly, as if the sun never rises over your horizon,"

Sasuke smirked cynically, as Sakura watched him with nothing but pity and sadness over his own personal tragedy. Her anger had abated, and she looked as if she were on the edge of tears.

"Don't you dare cry for me," Sasuke warned her. "I won't deny the truth in your words, but I'm eager to find out exactly what you'd suggest as a remedy. Some memories and feelings will never relent, you can ways to fill the time, to numb your mind with small menial tasks, but still they come crawling back to you,"

"I'd say it's driven you to a break-down, but whilst others become fatigued and mad, you've become destructive and are determined to destroy anything that makes you happy, that makes forget the things that hurt you most, because you feel guilty if you're content, you wallow in hatred and deny yourself the fruits of life because you're too absorbed in your own personal tragedy,"

"So what would you prescribe, Doctor Haruno?"

The way he was looking at her made her bottom lip wobble. Just thinking what had driven him to this state made Sakura so sorrowful, she couldn't help but shed tears for the one person she could never through to.

"Love, care and some fuck-off strong medication," Sakura couldn't help but laugh in her sadness. Sasuke had never watched her intently before, and he seemed puzzled over reaction.

"I'm sorry," She said, and wiped her tears. "I've waited so long to tell all this, to offer my help to you not just as a friend, but as a medic-nin. I've seen what our lifestyle can drive us to, yours more than most. And I want to help you, that's why I didn't fight back more, or look at you with loathing despite all the pain your self-indulgence has caused me, because I still have feelings for you, as you know, and I don't appreciate you taking advantage of them,"

Sasuke set his mouth in a grim line. He watched her, unblinkingly, evaluating her weakness, her shameless divulgence of her feelings. He wanted to call her a fool, but seeing the way she fought at her tears he began to realise just how deep her feeling truly ran. It wasn't lust or anything debauched, it was simply the truth, and he didn't really know what to say.

"That's why I tried to kill you three years before, to put you out your misery. You've fallen so far, but we'll always be there if you want help, if you want to redeem yourself,"

"What happened to you Sakura?" Sasuke asked in whisper. "What made you leave the Leaf?"

Sakura's eyes widened as she thought of what happened, what she was made to do and the shame it drew to the surface.

"When you decide to take my advice, to begin to become the person you were, then I'll tell you, but not as you are now," She shook her head solemnly, and Sasuke's brow creased as he listened to her words. When she sniffed and roamed her eyes back to the world flashing before them, he continued to stare at her face.

Her words had revealed a truth he didn't want to admit, didn't want to accept, she was right, but he wasn't going to change any time soon. However her words had made him respect her; even her feelings towards his situation had made him at least pity her sadness. She seemed to understand him better than he ever thought she could, and for that he decided to treat her with more patience, maybe even go as far as trusting her.

As he watched her bleary, red eyes he felt bad that he'd caused her such pain. It was something to add to his guilt, though his darker side was telling him to feel nothing, to think of her emotions as futile and to ignore them, but he couldn't.

"Stop crying," He said, angrier than he wanted to, purely out of frustration. The guilt was like a sickening, low ebb in the pit of his stomach, and he didn't want to feel it anymore. "I don't want you crying for me,"

"But I am, and always have," Sakura replied evenly and drew her eyes back to him. "Because I care for you even though it hasn't been a very pleasant experience knowing you,"

"Wouldn't it just be easier if you _stopped_?"

"Yes, it would," Sakura sadly. "But it's the way I feel, and as much as I've tried to forget you, I can't. You already know there are some memories you can't leave behind,"

Sasuke couldn't help but suddenly feel aggravated by her persistence, by her annoying feelings, but he was mostly angry at himself. She'd somehow made him revaluate the way he thought, the things he thought he knew about her. He realised that he mainly didn't like to see her upset, and to be the source of those sorrowful feelings made him feel sick.

He wanted to say he was sorry, to try and make her feel better. But the words never came; they only stuck in his throat. He was agitated, and began fidget, as if he needed to do something, _anything, _other than sitting there watching her cry.

"What if I did want you to help me?"

Sakura turned her face to him and merely blinked.

"What if I... _let _you try and help me?"

"It'll be a difficult road, you have to be prepared to delve into hard territory," Sakura said, and smiled meekly.

"I won't come back, make no mistake, I will _never _go back... But as you're here, you might as well help me reach a better state of mind," He felt disgusted at himself for sounding so pitifully weak, but anything was better than watching her cry. "If you think you can help me, you might as well,"

"You'd really be prepared to do that?"

Sasuke heaved a heavy sigh. "It will be difficult, but perhaps something good will come of it,"

"I'll only do it if you're prepared to look at yourself in the mirror and decide that you truly want to change,"

"I'll _try, _but only if you stop crying,"

Sakura grinned through her tears and wiped them away. "I will if you promise me,"

"I can only promise that I'll try," Sasuke closed his eyes and folded his arms as if in huff. He'd already agreed something he was highly unsure about, and didn't want to commit himself to anything too excruciating.

Sakura smiled and felt her tears subside. She seemed happy with the result of the conversation, and something told her that Sasuke's irritability would change, that he would begin to be the person he once was again. She was finally being given the chance to help him, and that was all she could ask for.

* * *

><p>The train rolled into the station as the night loomed in; the evening's sunset was a profusion of orange and purples as the sun slowly set. Sakura looked around her as the other passengers swarmed along the platform. Already she could tell she was fully out of shinobi territory and knew she was being viewed by the crowd as an oddity, especially with the sword strapped to her back.<p>

"We have to move quickly," Sasuke came up behind her and hurried her along. "We can't dawdle,"

Sakura kept her curiosities at bay as they made their way through the station, her ears pricking as the sound of an departure announcement rang through the building. Sasuke led her out of the station and onto the bustling street. She whipped her head around as the sound of mo-ped rang through the throngs and she watched as the boy on top of it manoeuvred the bike into the road filled with cars. The noise of incessant beeping from the automobiles dulled her senses and she gazed about as Sasuke hastily grabbed her hand and lead her through the horde.

"This place is amazing," Sakura said, and Sasuke only smirked at her wonderment.

"It's illegal to carry weapons here, we must try to draw attention away from ourselves, especially no running up walls whilst it's busy," Sasuke said over the dusk dissonance.

"Okay," Sakura replied, and allowed herself to be pulled along by his guiding hand.

They soon came to a bustling road, and quickly crossed as the cars beeped with road rage. As they ran straight into the path of car, the man inside shouted the most furious abuse Sakura had ever heard, but with one strong look from both them, the man quickly sat back down in his car and shut his mouth.

"People are very highly-strung here, they don't have the self-control of shinobi, and are particularly brash," Sasuke told her, and Sakura knew no civilians would dare talk to a ninja in such a way, especially if they wanted to keep their head.

They swiftly came upon the docks, and Sakura stared in wonderment at the huge cruise liners. She'd never seen such a large boat before.

"Are we going to catch one of those?" She asked, but Sasuke shook his head.

"We'll be travelling on something smaller, and far more discreet,"

They came to a small tug-boat, with a man in sunglasses and shorts sitting outside it, reading a paper. As they approached, he gazed up and smiled.

"Sasuke, good to see you," He said and eyed up Sakura. "She's going to cost you extra I'm afraid,"

"Don't miss a thing, do you Shintaro?" Sasuke smirked. "Especially when there's money to be earned,"

"You know me too well," He grinned and offered his hand.

Sasuke produced his usual wad of cash and handed him some notes.

"Usual service, I expect," Shintaro asked he took the money. "Haven't heard much about you lately, where've you been?"

"Back in the shinobi lands,"

"And I see you've picked up someone special on your travels," He looked at Sakura curiously, and she only bowed. "No need for all that pomp around me, m'love,"

Sakura only smiled awkwardly, as Sasuke moved onto the boat. Sakura followed suit.

"We haven't got time to mess about Shintaro," Sasuke told him, and sat down inside the small ship. "I haven't got time to waste,"

Shintaro made his idle way towards the boat and grinned. "You're always going a hundred-miles-per-hour; you'll pop a vein if you're not careful,"

"Hurry up,"

Shintaro jumped on the boat and began the start-up procedure. Sakura sat inside and watched at the window, enraptured by the view of the huge, sprawling city. She only ever seen sky-scrapers on tv, but now, seeing them for herself, she was amazed by their size and grandeur.

"Is Yonshu like this?" She asked, and Sasuke whipped his eyes to her.

"It's even bigger," He said, and Sakura's widened as she began to imagine it.

The sun streamed light across the water like spilt paint, and the noise of the boat's engine filled the air. Sakura observed this new world with fresh eyes, her curiosity getting the better of her as she explored this new place visually. Soon they passed the city, and Sakura surveyed the coastline carefully as she watched the world go by. It wasn't as cold as the Lightning Country, and the forests that sat on the cliff edges looked lush and green. She saw roads, and long expanses of beaches as they sailed along the water.

An hour ticked by, but Sakura hardly noted the time. She was still hungry to learn about this new, exciting place. Sasuke had sat silently the whole time, his eyes closed, a cigarette dangling from his mouth, as Shintaro manned the boat.

"Nearly there," The man turned and winked at Sakura. He was charmed by her obvious enthusiasm. They suddenly came to a small fishing village, and the boat stopped just off the shore.

"No point in me going any further, I might as well turn round and let you guys walk the rest of the way," Shintaro began turning the boat around and both Sasuke and Sakura got to their feet. "Pleasure as always Sasuke,"

Sakura said goodbye as Sasuke leapt off the side of the boat and landed on the surface of the water. It wouldn't take them long to walk to the shore, and they began to move at a steady pace. Shintaro waved to them as the boat disappeared over the wide horizon.

"What do we do once we get to shore?" Sakura asked.

"You'll see when we get there," Sasuke smirked, recalling how he had first felt when he laid eyes on Yonshu. He'd only been seventeen, his desire to get as far away from Konohagakure brought him so far away from the shinobi world. His travels had brought him to Yonshu's criminal underworld. He'd been as curious and animated as Sakura was, having never known such places existed.

They came to the shore, and Sasuke led Sakura through the quiet streets. The sun was fully down now, and the moon began to rise in the dewy half-light of evening. The fishing village was small, and it reminded Sakura of home, with its quaint little houses and sleepy atmosphere. Sasuke soon led them to a one house in particular. It was larger than the others, of red brick build. He knocked on the door, and it was swiftly answered. A young woman with long blonde hair and bright green eyes appeared, adn she smiled broadly.

"Back already Sasuke?" She smiled, and moved away to allow them inside. "And you're not alone I see,"

Sakura listened to her whimsical, lilting voice and pondered whether everyone would have the same lyrical accent.

"We are in hurry," Sasuke said, and the woman gave a small pout.

"No time for tea?"

"No," Sasuke replied and pulled his out his cash again. The lady opened her hand and took the money.

"It's in the garage, safe and sound," She said and led them through the house. Sakura stared about as the woman's home was revealed to be opulent; with a style of furniture she'd only seen the richest households of the Fire Country. They quickly came to an outer door, and stepped through, where a large object was covered with a wide cloth. Sakura wondered what they were doing in there, until the woman opened up the dark room and Sasuke whipped off the sheet.

Under the sheet was a large, sleek black car, which looked to Sakura like a very expensive purchase. The lady handed Sasuke the keys, and he began by opening the boot and placing his sword inside. He also pulled out a bag, and opened it up revealing some clothes.

"Michiko, do you have any clothes Sakura could borrow?" He asked and Sakura looked to Michiko, who smiled pleasantly and told Sakura to follow her up the stairs.

"So your name's Sakura?" She asked as she led Sakura up the winding staircase.

"Yes," Sakura said and paid particular interest to the sparkling chandelier above them.

"You're a ninja like Sasuke? You on the run too?"

"Not really, but I might be if anyone sees me with him,"

"You're a lucky girl, he's quite the catch," She craned her neck back and smirked.

"Oh it's nothing like that, I'm a medic-nin, and Sasuke asked me to come with him," Sakura answered hurriedly when they came to Michiko's bedroom. They slipped inside, and Sakura peered around the room, noting the prevalence of all things pink and fluffy.

"Is that like a doctor?" She asked and nipped into her walk-in wardrobe.

"Yes, I was a doctor at a hospital before I met Sasuke again,"

"You've known him for long?" She called from inside the wardrobe.

"Nearly the whole of my life," Sakura said and waited as Michiko came back with a white dress and some heals.

"I sized you up, you're basically my size, even though you have a smaller chest and slimmer hips. This dress is a bit too small for me so you're welcome to have it,"

Sakura took the dress and surveyed it. It was very pretty, quite a bit too cute for her usual taste though.

"Thank you," She said, but warily looked at the heels. "I don't think I'll be able to walk in those,"

"You'll be fine, you're a ninja, you guys are tougher than you look, and besides you'll need to blend in with Sasuke in Yonshu, and with this you'll do just fine," Michiko eagerly offered them to Sakura and smiled pleasantly. "You need to look as least like a shinobi as you can,"

Sakura just smiled awkwardly, and began to undress. She pulled on the dress, which was a perfect fit and slipped on the shoes. She felt like a different person in the outfit, like she'd left her status as a kunoichi behind.

"Let me put some make-up on you as well," Michiko said and ushered her towards her en suit. She switched on the light and pulled Sakura close, taking out her make-up bag.

"We have nearly same pallor, so this should suit you," She said and began the assault on Sakura's face. "You're pretty enough without it, but where you're going it would be weird for you not to wear some, so I'll give a little bit of mine if you like,"

"That's not really necessary-"

"_Believe_ me, it'll all be worth it," She said, and began applying foundation. After she was done with that she used a little blusher, some eyeliner and mascara. "There, all finished, now you look like a lady from Yonshu, and not shinobi,"

"Thank you," Sakura stepped in her heels and looked at herself in the mirror. She'd rarely worn make-up, and she was pleased with what Michiko had done with her face. She felt different, certainly not the same as before, and it agitated her a little, but she guessed with a new life came a new persona.

"You look stunning, come on Sasuke will be all moody about us taking a while, he's such a fuss-pot," Michiko laughed and Sakura followed her down the stairs. They came back to the garage, where Sasuke was standing in a black t-shirt and black jeans. He seemed a little huffy about having to wait, but he roamed Sakura's body as if he was viewing a stranger.

"What's wrong?" Sakura asked, self-conscious in her new skin.

"You don't look like a kunoichi anymore," He stated simply, and turned his attention to the car. "Thank you Michiko,"

"Not a problem, Sasuke. Good bye Sakura, good luck," She smiled at Sakura, who was standing around unsure of what to do as Sasuke got in the driver's seat.

"Get in the car," Sasuke said as he reached over the passenger seat to open the door. Sakura quickly stepped in and sat down. "Use the seat belt,"

Sakura looked at Sasuke as if he had two heads. "The what now?"

Sasuke only sighed and reached over her. He pulled the seat belt forwards and clicked it secure.

"Oh," Sakura said and bit her bottom lip.

Sasuke slipped the keys in the ignition and revved the engine. Sakura was amazed by the whole experience, having never been in a car before. The sensation of the car moving forward made her heart beat a little quicker.

"Good bye," Michiko waved and Sakura waved back.

Sasuke then moved the car forward out of the garage, and thundered up the road.

* * *

><p>The steady rumble of the engine lulled Sakura to sleep as exhaustion got the better of her. The initial novelty of her first car journey had worn off after an hour, as the car sped alone along the quiet roads. Sasuke had been silent the entire time as she'd peered out as the rolling fields, hazy in the dusk light. It was fully dark now, and she had no view to entertain her so she'd shut her eyes and let herself fall asleep.<p>

Sasuke darted his eyes to her sleeping form as he sped along the motorway. They'd arrive in Yonshu in another half an hour, and he thought about waking Sakura as it wasn't really worth her going to sleep, but she looked so calm and relaxed. She was sweet when she slept, and he couldn't help but notice the way her thick eyelashes drew shadows along the top of cheeks. She looked so pretty, and tranquil, so much different from when they were on the train and she was sobbing.

He still felt annoyed at himself for her sadness. He hadn't expected to care, but watching her cry over his own tragedies had triggered his guilt. He couldn't help but feel like the villain. He was anxious about what he'd promised her, he wasn't sure if he really wanted to change. He'd thought like this for so long he was set in his ways, and his reactionary response was to close up tight as a clam. But he would stick his word, he didn't like promising things he couldn't deliver, and he'd only given his word to _try. _He hadn't promised to change, he'd only promised to be open to a new way of thinking.

He mulled over these thoughts as they began to reach the outskirts of the city.

"Wake up Sakura," He said, and nudged her slightly.

Sakura jumped awake, and shot her eyes to him, wide in shock.

"We're here," He said, and Sakura turned her eyes to the window. Despite the darkness, it seemed even more impressive with only the cover of darkness. She watched as the huge city was revealed as thousands of lights appeared, lights that seemed to dart endlessly into the sky. They gradually entered the centre of town, and Sakura watched as the night's revellers stumbled about the road as they drank the night away. The car stopped at traffic lights, and Sakura was in awe as the lights and sounds of the city flooded her attention. They came to a wide strip of roads, where the street was lined with hundreds of neon lights, advertising strip bars, porn shops, love hotels and taverns. The colours seem to go on and on and Sakura smiled as she became dizzy with all the fresh sights and sounds. Sasuke watched her as she remained glued to her window.

He scoffed at her amazement.

"Welcome to Yonshu,"

* * *

><p>There you have it, chapter three, I hope you enjoyed it. Thanks for reading.<p> 


End file.
